Extractors have been used for the removal of stones, calculi, and other foreign matter from within the body. One type of extractor has a sheath and includes a basket at its distal end. The basket may be collapsed within the sheath to achieve a reduced diameter profile. The basket may also be opened when it extends beyond the sheath. Once opened, a targeted stone may be captured within the basket. The baskets of such extractors may include wires that are joined via soldering or welding to form a tip at a distal end of the basket. The baskets of other extractors may have wires that are twisted or knotted together at the distal end. Manufacturing such devices, however, can be costly and time consuming. In addition, the tips of these devices may hinder access to the targeted stone and may increase the possibility of tissue damage within the body.
The present disclosure provides retrieval devices and methods of manufacturing and using the same that avoid some or all of the aforementioned shortcomings of existing devices.